Don't Come with Farewell
by Annannnn13
Summary: Shanghai International Film Festival 2016. Di antara begitu banyaknya aktor, aktris, dan semua orang yang terlibat dalam dunia perfilman. Di antara banyaknya pro dan kontra yang mereka hadapi. Mereka bertemu kembali lagi-lagi dengan air mata. Kristao. Taoris. Drama. Hurt comfort.


**Title:** **Don't Come with Farewell**

 **Author: Annannnn**

 **Chapter:** **oneshot**

 **Starring:** **Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Wang Darren**

 **Pairing:** **YifanTao**

 **Rating:** **PG**

 **Genre: drama |** **hurt-comfort**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably **mine** to post and edit. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.**

 **Warning: My writing style is a bit** **weird. This story contains GAY THINGS. Man and man making out, and being sweet to each other. It's not my fault if you feel displeased with MxM and still read this. You've been warned. Read omyour own  
**

* * *

" _Just give me a reason, just a little bit enough, just a second we're not broken just bend. And we can learn to love again."_ – Pink feat. Nate Ruess

* * *

Cahaya _blitz_ menyilaukan matanya. Tak terhitung jumlah kamera dan pasang mata yang memandangnya berdiri canggung di sebelah _co-artist_ -nya yang tampak percaya diri melambaikan tangan dan melempar senyum baik kepada awak media maupun fans yang berkerumun. Ia berusaha mengingat kembali tujuannya, tersenyum lembut sembari melambaikan tangan dengan elegan.

Pemuda itu ingat bahwa ia bukan lagi seorang _idol_ yang hanya dikelilingi oleh gadis-gadis remaja labil yang meneriakkan namanya sambil menangis tersedu hanya dengan menolehkan kepalanya. Di ajang ini ia sudah dikenal sebagai salah satu aktor muda dan penyanyi pendatang baru berbakat pekerja keras yang ulet dalam membangun karir solonya yang baru melejit sukses dan mencuri hati setiap kalangan. Sekarang penggemarnya tidak terbatas remaja yang mengelu-elukan namanya tetapi juga sesama _artist_ di dunia _entertainment_. _Hater_ yang dulu mencaci makinya pelan-pelan menempanya menjadi pribadi yang tegar, mendorongnya untuk lebih giat membuktikan bahwa dirinya sukses dengan caranya sendiri.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan dalam perjalanan kariernya sejak pertama debut bersama _boyband_ asal Korea yang membesarkan nama sekaligus menyiksanya. Bukan, ia tidak pernah merasa menyesal akan kehadiran para member yang berlatih siang malam tanpa henti hingga jatuh sakit dan memaksakan diri tersenyum di depan umum. Mereka dituntut sempurna tanpa adanya perhatian akan tubuh mereka yang tak sanggup mengikuti semangat muda yang berkobar. Mereka lelah dengan rutinitas yang tak adanya ujungnya, tubuh mereka sudah sampai batasnya.

Pemuda yang sekarang berambut hitam tersebut tersenyum dan melambaikan boneka harimau bersayap di tangannya. Boneka yang lucu dan pasti akan ia letakkan di kamar bersama kumpulan boneka dari para _hailang_. Pasti boneka ini akan sangat mencolok di jajaran boneka panda miliknya.

Tak lama ia berhenti melihat Darren, _co-actor_ dalam film kali ini menempatkan tangannya di bahu aktor di depannya dan refleks ia menirunya. Mereka mengikuti aba-aba dari Jackie, sang legenda China tersenyum ramah mengarahkan mereka menirukan gerakan lokomotif yang berjalan beriringan dengan boneka harimau ciri khas film mereka sebagai sumbu penggeraknya. Pemuda itu tertawa bersama aktor lainnya.

Rasanya menyenangkan bisa tertawa dan tersenyum sebebas ini tanpa mempedulikan akan kata-kata orang yang hanya bisa menyindir dan menghinanya tanpa perlu berbuat apa pun. Hanya dengan kedekatannya dan peran yang didapatnya di film ini sudah cukup membungkam mereka. Bahwa ia adalah seorang _entertainer_ yang dapat diperhitungkan dan bukan melulu terlibat drama seperti anak sekolah yang baru mengenal dunia. Bukan berarti dia pernah memulai, hanya saja manusia yang tidak menyukainya tidak akan pernah puas. Tiap kata-kata tulus, pujiannya bahkan air matanya selalu menjadi bahan omongan dan ejekan yang berujung menyakitkan hati. Tidakkah mereka itu sadar bahwa ia juga manusia yang pasti jengah mendengar dirinya dijadikan bulan-bulanan?

Pemuda itu tersenyum ramah dan mengikuti arahan dari staf SIFF yang memintanya berdiri dan berfoto kemudian menuntunnya ke dalam _venue_. Di sana ia berjalan bersama Darren yang mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Tao-er, kau mau langsung ke tempat duduk?" tanyanya yang melihat pemuda itu terdiam menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang berbentuk _cupid bow_ hingga kemerahan.

Tao melirik ke arah para selebritis yang sedang mengobrol sebentar dan tertawa sebelum menuju bangku mereka masing-masing sedangkan ia berdiri gelisah di sini. Pikirannya kembali ke pada kabar yang dibawa oleh Liang, sang manager yang mengetahui kegundahannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ya, kegundahannya akan kehadiran orang yang sangat ingin ditemui sekaligus dihindarinya. Seorang pria yang berkali-kali membuatnya mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri. Seorang pria yang berhasil mengukir nama dan prestasinya baik di dunia musik dan perfilman serta berhasil diabadikan dalam bentuk patung lilin di Madam Tussauds Hong Kong.

Ah, itu dia datang dalam balutan jas emas mewah, menjulang di antara kerumunan orang-orang dengan wajahnya yang semakin dewasa. Menebarkan pesona sekaligus menampilkan kesan pangeran yang dingin dan tak tergapai.

Wu Yi Fan.

Tao menunduk, meremas boneka harimau di tangannya sementara Darren di hadapannya terlihat bingung. "Hei? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau capek?" Pria itu mulai tampak cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _ge_. Hanya sedikit takut," jawabnya dengan senyum simpul. Pria di depannya mengangguk pelan kemudian berbicara dengan seorang aktor yang menghampiri mereka, beramah-tamah dengan sesama aktor yang berjuang mempromosikan film mereka. Meski tak dinyana bahwa mereka bersaing memrebutkan popularitas dan keuntungan. Tao tersenyum dan berusaha sopan meski tak diajak berbicara terlalu banyak.

Tatapan intens yang terarah kepadanya membuatnya risih. Ia pun menoleh ke beakang dan mendapati sepasang mata tajam menatapnya lekat-lekat. Bibirnya terasa kering dan lututnya lemas. Padahal ia sudah memikirkan kemungkinan ini, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai cara untuk mengantisipasinya. Tetapi hanya dengan satu tatapan ia sudah merasa dirinya yang perlahan kuat dan mampu menganggap perkataan orang sebagai angin lalu menjadi lemah.

Pemuda itu membelalakkan matanya saat pria itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling menghampirinya. Rasanya ia ingin melarikan diri ke tempat duduknya, menghindari segala kemungkinan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan manusia itu. Manusia yang sanggup membuatnya seorang master dalam material arts terlihat rapuh dan cengeng di depan publik. Hanya pria itu yang sanggup meruntuhkan dinding yang susah payah dibangunnya di tengah gempuran dari sana-sini.

"Tao." Suara berat yang sangat disukainya. Suara yang memimpinnya dengan tegas. Suara yang dulu membuainya saat malam, membimbingnya masuk ke dunia mimpi dengan lembut. Suara yang memuji dan menjadi salah satu kekuatannya untuk bangun ketika ia jatuh dengan penuh ketulusan. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Yifan." Matanya terasa memanas, tenggorokannya tercekat. Mata pria di depannya membesar dan tergesa ia memberitahukan kedua orang aktor yang tengah berbicara bahwa ia meminjam pemuda yang tengah mati-matian menahan tangisnya itu. Tangan hangat itu menarik Tao menjauh, ke koridor, hingga berbelok ke sebuah ruangan yang sepi berisikan properti film kemudian menutup pintunya.

Pria itu menoleh ke arah Tao, masih terengah. Diamatinya penampilan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Kaus berwarna marun dan emas dipadu jas hitam keluaran Armani, skinny _jeans_ yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya serta sepasang sepatu pantofel bercorak emas yang tidak Yifan kenali merknya. Keseluruhannya membuat pemuda yang pernah mengikutinya bagaikan anak ayam yang kehilangan induk itu menjadi lebih dewasa dan seksi. Jika saja pemuda di hadapannya itu tidak memeluk boneka harimau bersayap dengan wajah nelangsa yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Hei, Taozi," ia mencoba menghapus jarak di antara mereka sementara pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Jangan." Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengeratkan pelukannya kepada boneka harimaunya. "Jangan mendekat," pintanya lirih.

Yifan mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menahan hasratnya untuk memeluk pemuda yang tampak terguncang itu. Perasaan bersalah menjalarinya. Semua sikap dinginnya. Semua kata yang tidak pernah keluar dari mulutnya saat pemuda di depannya terpuruk. Semua pelukan yang tak sempat diberikannya. Semua pernyataan memaafkan yang tak kunjung diucapkannya.

Yifan ikut menunduk, wajahnya tegang. Hingga suara isakan yang terdengar membuatnya mengangkat wajahnya dan melupakan segala keraguannya. Pria itu meraih keinginannya, menenggelamkan pemuda yang lebih muda tiga tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya. Diusapnya punggung pemuda yang dipeluknya hingga dirasakannya air mata membasahi kemeja hitamnya.

Yifan tersenyum pedih, sesetes air mata mengalir pula di pipinya yang pucat. Lagi-lagi ia membuat orang yang dikasihinya meneteskan air mata yang tak sedikit. Lagi-lagi ia membuat orang yang dikasihnya jatuh begitu dalam. Tapi kini ada yang berbeda. Kehadirannya, ia mampu menghangatkan dan menenangkannya.

"Tao…" ia memanggilnya, membuat pemuda itu bergerak. Tangan Yifan menyentuh dagunya, mengangkat wajah sendu itu menghadapnya. "Hei," ia tersenyum lembut. Ibu jarinya mengusap bibir kemerahan yang bergetar itu pelan.

Air mata masih berjatuhan perlahan dari mata beningnya. Air mata yang susah payah ia bending kini tumpah ruah. "Yifan… kau memaafkanku? Kau tidak membenciku?" tanyanya takut-takut. Teganya kau membuat pemuda berjiwa polos dan rapuh ini meragukan dirinya sendiri hanya karena tak menerima pernyataan maaf darimu.

" _Gege_." Mata Tao membesar. "Panggil aku _gege_ seperti dulu." Tangannya terasa pas berada di pinggang pemuda itu. "Dan tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Aku tidak pernah membencimu. Kau tahu aku mencintaimu," jelasnya tanpa memutuskan tatapan mereka.

Tangisannya sudah berhenti dan kini matanya mengerjap. "Fan-ge memaafkanku? Kau… mencintaiku?" tanyanya tak yakin yang agaknya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri seakan tak sadar dengan kehadiran pria di hadapannya yang jelas-jelas membatasi pergerakannya.

Yifan mengusap pipinya yang basah dengan saputangannya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu." Ia menyerahkan saputangannya kepada Tao. "Maaf jika aku tidak pernah menjawab permintaan maafmu. Maaf aku tidak pernah ada saat kau membutuhkanku. Maaf jika aku membuatmu selalu menangis dan sakit hati. Maaf jika aku brengsek." Ia memandang Tao dengan serius. Mata tajamnya menyiratkan ketulusan dan kelembutan.

Tao menatapnya tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Selama ini ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Tanpa tahu bagaimana pikiran maupun perasaan pria yang pernah ia tuduh sebagai pengkhianat. Tanpa tahu apakah ia masih pantas berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Tak terpikirkan dalam semua skenario yang dia buat bahwa mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Berpelukan dan ia menangis dalam sebuah ruangan properti, saling mengurakan isi hati yang tak sepatutnya diketahui khalayak luas.

" _Prove it_." Titahnya sarat dengan ketidakpercayaan. " _Kiss me_ ," ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, sedikit menengadah karena perbedaan tinggi mereka.

Tanpa ragu Yifan menurunkan kepalanya, melumat bibir merah yang membalasnya dengan ragu. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya sementara tangan pemuda itu melingkari lehernya. Frustasi, cemas, takut, ragu. Semua mengalir dalam ciuman yang penuh nafsu dan dalam, saling membutuhkan sekaligus merindukan. Kehangatan seperti ini, gairah yang menggebu, perasaan yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Semua diwujudkan dalam ciuman mereka yang saling mendominasi.

Mereka melepaskannya dengan suara engahan tertahan.

Mata Tao masih bengkak disusul bibirnya yang tak kalah merah dengan bibir Yifan. Mereka hening dalam diam yang nyaman. Mata mereka menyiratkan hal yang sama. Mereka berjalan di jalan yang sama. Mereka bergandengan melewati hal yang sama. Mereka tersiksa oleh hal yang sama.

"Aku akan menghubungimu." Hanya dengan satu kalimat pendek itu sudah merekahkan senyum di wajahnya. "Aku akan menghubungimu dan tak akan melepasmu lagi," tambah Yifan lagi.

Ia mengusap punggung pemuda itu dengan intim sementara Tao menepuk bahunya pelan. "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku di sini." Yifan mengusap bibir Tao lembut, mengecup manisnya sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak tahan melihatmu menangis," ujarnya lagi berusaha mengisi kesunyian.

Tao mengangguk pelan, membalas tatapan Yifan dengan tatapannya yang sendu. "Aku tidak akan menangis jika kau tidak membuatku menangis," senyum terkulum di bibirnya.

Yifan mengangguk, "Aku berjanji, Taozi." Pria itu membungkuk mengambil sebuah boneka harimau yang sempat terjatuh dan memberikannya pada pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

" _Gege_ ," Tao tersenyum cerah mengangkat beban yang menumpuk di hati Yifan. Mencerahkan hari-harinya yang terasa kurang indah tanpa keberadaan seseorang yang mampu mengerti bahwa ia adalah manusia biasa yang juga butuh orang dekat tanpa direcoki masalah pekerjaan.

Mereka pun menyelinap keluar. Memisahkan diri perlahan menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Yifan bersama _dubbers_ dalam L.O.R.D dan Tao dengan Railroads Tiger. Tidak ada media yang menangkap gerak-gerik mereka. Tidak ada yang mencurigai mereka sedikit pun bahkan tidak muncul berita mengenai ketidakhadiran mereka selama lima belas menit sesudah acara berjalan. Tapi itu semua memang bukan konsumsi publik. Perasaan dan kata-kata yang dapat diputarbalikkan, dipermainkan dalam jalinan paragraf dalam artikel, semata untuk mencari untung tanpa peduli akan adanya kesalahpahaman yang dapat timbul sewaktu-waktu.

Cukup hanya mereka yang tahu. Mereka tersenyum. Puas.

END

* * *

 **Note:** I'm happy to see you all entertained with my first absurdly written **YifanTao** fic **, Of Pudding and Bubble Tea**. Sorry I'm not used with ffn interface and dejectedly disappointed that I can't reply the comment one by one, hope you guys enjoy it as much as I wrote it down. It made from my own tears and bloods, kidding tho. But I have something on my eyes that tear me up while writing this.

 **P.S.:** If you interested to talk about **Yifan, Tao, or western movie** , or simply delighted to talk to me, find me on twitter **(underscore)annannnn**

Definitely will answer your opinion and idea about my fic there. Indonesian (Bahasa) is warmly welcomed. Just please use the **appropriate language** with the right punctuation and all. **Don't come up with their former band because I have no idea about inside jokes whatsoever**. See you there.


End file.
